


That's What I'm Here For

by Queenbee3480



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Feels, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenbee3480/pseuds/Queenbee3480
Summary: Frustrated by the role she has been thrust into in Neverland, Regina storms off on her own. But when her survival depends on Emma recognizing her, she begins to realize just how well the Savior actually knows her.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 263





	That's What I'm Here For

**Author's Note:**

> Some version of this story pops into my head every time I watch the Neverland arc. It probably should have been done as a more in depth mulit chapter, but I don't have the energy to invest in another multi chapter right now. So there you have it: a slightly too long, smutty, angsty, one shot.

_“I’m sorry I doubted you. I’m just…I know how easy it is to give in to the darkness. I didn’t want you to-“_

_“She didn’t._ I _did. That’s what I’m here for_.” If either woman had known her better, they would have known the bitterness in her voice was there to mask something much more sinister _. “One happy family.”_

It wasn’t until after they welcomed back Charming and Hook that Emma realized Regina was gone. She interrupted the rum party to ask if anyone had seen her.

“She seemed pretty upset, Emma. We should give her some time to cool off,” Snow said. It was obvious to anyone that looked at her that she wanted Emma to show Hook the proper appreciation for saving her father’s life.

“I don’t know, Mom. She looked really mad and I don’t think she is going to come back.”

“Your mother is right, love. No good ever came from pushing that woman.”

She could feel her lip curl in distaste, as it did every time he called her that nickname. “I disagree. Far more harm has come from leaving Regina to stew in her own pain. Besides, we need her. We don’t have a prayer of defeating Pan without her.”

“If you’re insistent on going, Emma, I am coming with you.” Snow picked up her bow and arrow and began to prepare to leave.

“That’s a terrible idea, Mom. She hates you.”

“She hates you, too.” Snow argued.

“No offense, Mom, but she didn’t curse an entire kingdom because she was pissed at me.”

“But, Emma,” Snow tried to plead her case.

“No, Mom. I’m going alone. That is final. With any luck, I can find her before Pan does and convince her to come back with me. If I am not back by daylight, keep looking for the camp without me. I’ll find you.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------

“Who the hell does that woman think she is?” Regina raged out loud to no one. Magic flew from her hand, cutting the vines in her path in her hurry to increase the distance between herself and the Charmings. She wasn’t sure at that moment if she meant Snow or Emma, but honestly, she didn’t really care.

“She was all up in arms about taking that heart, and darkening her precious daughter’s soul, but neither one of them had a problem actually talking to Henry. It’s fine to enjoy the result of dark magic, just as long as we remain too pure to actually use it ourselves, is that it?”

“You could not be more right.”

Happy to have a target for her rage, she formed the fireball almost without thinking and took aim at the boy leaning casually against a tree across from her.

“Stand down, Your Majesty,” Pan said. “I’m not here to fight.”

“You may not be, but I am,” she snarled. She almost wished it were Emma or Snow that had found her so she could give them a piece of her mind, but deep down she knew that neither one of them cared enough to follow her. Still, Pan made an excellent target for her fury and it solved the problem of the supposed “God” they were up against. She could take him out, find her son, and they could all go home where she would finally not be trapped with that god-awful family any longer.

“You don’t want to do that, Your Majesty.”

“That’s where you are wrong, you overgrown adolescent.”

“Am I, though?” He waved a hand and suddenly Regina could see Henry at the Lost Boy camp, sound asleep. Felix was next to him, sharpening his hand made spear.

“I told Felix that if I don’t return within the hour, to kill Henry in his sleep. Now, if you think you can kill me, find the camp, defeat Felix, and rescue Henry within the next 54 minutes, then by all means go ahead. But again, I am not here to fight you.”

Tempting as it sounded, she extinguished the flame in her hand. “Why are you here, then? What do you want?”

“The same thing I always want. I want to play a game.”

‘A game. Against me?” Her mind was already racing with possibilities.

He laughed. “Quite the contrary, Your Majesty. I want you as a player on my team.”

“That’s not going to happen, Pan.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that Your Majesty. I really think you want to hear me out.”

\--------------------------------------------------

Emma ran through the woods, trying to catch up to Regina. Thankfully, the woman was clearly too angry to be cautious with her magic and the trail she left was easy to follow. Furious as she was for the woman for disappearing without a word, she could not deny that it was a relief to leave the group behind for a while.

Though she tried to suppress it, the guilt she felt over the disagreement they had continued to plague her. Perhaps if she hadn’t been so distracted by the thought of it, she would not have been caught by surprise by Pan’s sudden appearance in front of her.

“Savior,” he said in that infuriating voice that made her completely understand Regina’s compulsion to rip hearts out.

“Pan,” she hissed, readying her magic.

“I’ll tell you the same thing I told the Queen. I’m not here to fight. Of course, she didn’t believe me, either.”

Her heart dropped at the thought of Regina trapped somewhere in one of Pan’s little games and her fury was ignited once again. With a snarl, she let the magic fly towards the boy, who merely ducked out of the way with a chuckle.

“Temper, temper, Savior. It looks like the Queen isn’t the only one that gets your magic working.”

Emma shook her head. This was getting them nowhere. “Just tell me what you want Pan. What do I need to do to get them back?”

“Don’t you mean get _him_ back?” he snickered.

Her eyes widened when she realized that the slip of her tongue had just revealed what should have been clear to her all along. “No, Pan. I meant them. Where are Regina and Henry and what stupid game do I need to play to get them back?”

“Well, Savior, we are going to test your mother’s fear. Is there, in fact, still a difference between what you would be willing to do to get your son back and what the Queen is willing to do?”

“There isn’t.” His raised eyebrow and amused smirk raised her temper once again. “There _isn’t_ ,” she insisted.

“Yes, well that is easy to say when you have the Evil Queen around to do your dirty work for you, isn’t it?”

The guilt that she had been fighting was beginning to rear its ugly head again and Emma shook her head to clear her mind. “Get to the point, Pan. Tell me the rules of your stupid game so I can get my son back.”

“Oh, it’s simple. There is a Lost Boy that I am….let’s say…. _displeased_ with. He is near, here in the area and I have him trapped so he cannot get free. You are going to be his judge and jury.”

“Say what, now?”

“You have tonight to find him, hear him out if you so choose to, and proclaim judgement. Take his heart, and you can have the Queen back.”

Emma played the scenario out in her mind, weighing the possibilities. This seemed too simple, there had to be a catch. “What about Henry?” she asked.

The smile that graced Pan’s face could have frozen even the most tender of all hearts. “Yes, I suppose I should have added ‘executioner’ to your list of roles.” He sneered at her, waiting for her to catch up to his game.

“Take his heart, and you get the Queen. But if you crush his heart, Emma?” He smirked at her. “If you crush his heart, I will give you Henry.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Regina fought against the bonds that held her against the tree, mind screaming in frustration. Furious that she had allowed herself to be played this way, she desperately tried to summon her magic, to no avail. The glamour spell that Pan had on her was complete. She didn’t just look like a 12 year old boy, she _was_ a 12 year old boy; a middle aged woman’s mind and an Evil Queen’s vengeful heart trapped inside a body that had little physical strength and no magic at all.

She had agreed to go along with Pan’s little game partly because she was still so furious with the Savior, but mostly because Pan had promised to take her to Henry until the test was complete. They had struck the deal that she would pose as a Lost Boy until someone recognized her. Once that happened, the glamour would release. She had been certain that once Henry looked in her eyes, he would know who she was.

She had been wrong. When she saw the complete disinterest on his face as he chatted with the Lost Boys, completely ignoring her, devastation had hit her so hard that she barely even fought when Pan and Felix had snatched her up.

She banged her head against the tree branch in frustration as the point of Pan’s game became clear to her. She saw now that there was no way for her to win. If Emma let her go free, she would be trapped as a 12-year-old boy until someone recognized her. Her encounter with Henry already told her that was unlikely to happen. Worse, it meant that Emma really did hate her dark magic and would never consider using it herself, even to save Henry. It was a silent judgement of her character that Regina did not want to admit bothered her.

If Emma did take her heart and crush it, she would be killed. She could die in peace if she knew that Pan would keep his word and lead Emma to the camp, but even if she believed that, she would die knowing that her final decision had darkened the Savior’s heart. As awful as Emma’s judgement of her magic felt, knowing that her final decision on Earth led to the Savior’s road to darkness felt much worse.

She remembered something she had read once. “Sometimes all you have are bad choices, but you still have to make one.”

There was only one choice to be made here. Humiliating as the thought was, she was going to have to beg for her life and hope that Emma was not too far gone in her rage to feel mercy. She comforted herself with the thought that Emma would not recognize her and would never know who it was that was begging to be spared. And if by some twist of fate, she did find out, at least Emma would never know why. That, at least, she could control.

She closed her eyes, trying to calm her beating heart. _“Find me, Emma,”_ were her final thoughts before the hand plunged into her chest.

\------------------------------------------------------

Emma had been searching for the missing Lost Boy for hours and when she found him, she plunged her hand right into his chest before he even had a chance to see her. She knew she had to do this, but she also knew that if she had to look in his eyes, she probably would not be able to. It was a stroke of luck that his eyes were closed when she walked up, and she snatched the opportunity.

 _“For you, Henry,”_ she thought as she grabbed the heart. Tears filled her eyes as she prepared to say good bye to the last bit of her life in Boston, the last shred of her that still longed to grab Henry and run someplace safe where murder was always wrong and she was the one that chased down the bad guys. There was no coming back from this. Her fist closed around the heart as she began to tug.

_I don’t want to marry the king, I don’t want this life._

_The Queen is dead. Long live the Evil Queen._

_I love you, Henry._

_You’re not my Mom! I hate you!_

_Good bye, Daniel._

_We know who you are. And who you will always be._

_I love you, Henry._

_Everyone looks at me as the Evil Queen. Let me die as Regina._

_I love you, Henry._

Emma’s eyes widened as the realization hit her. She snatched her hand back as though it had been burned.

“Regina!”

\-------------------------------------------------

Regina fell to the ground as the bonds broke and the glamour lifted. Emma rushed towards her, but she held her hand up and rose to her feet.

“We should go.”

“What? Wait. Regina, what happened? Are you ok?”

“I’m fine, Miss Swan. We need to go find Henry.”

“Henry will be fine for a while longer, Regina. You need to tell me what the hell just happened.”

Regina winced. This was not a conversation she wanted to have right now.

“What happened to you?”

“Pan. He….tricked me. He put me under the glamour spell to test you, to see if you would be willing to crush an innocent heart to save Henry.”

Emma paled. “He was going to let me kill you?”

“It’s Pan, Emma. What did you expect?”

Emma turned the thought over in her mind. The plot was devious, and certainly worthy of Pan, that much was true. Still, something didn’t make sense.

“Why didn’t Pan plan for what would happen when I recognized your heart? He doesn’t strike me as the type to be that careless.”

Regina mumbled something as she tried to pick up her pace.

“What did you say? God damn it, Regina, slow down and talk to me.”

Regina whirled around, the fury in her eyes sparking as she turned on the Savior.

“He didn’t know you would recognize me, Sheriff. You shouldn’t have been able to, that is just not how it works.”

“Then, why…”

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. “I honestly don’t know, Miss Swan. Now, can we please move on? We need to find the rest of our group.” She began walking once again.

“Wait.”

This time, Regina turned around more slowly. The events of the day were starting to catch up with her. She said nothing, just waited for the Savior to speak.

“Look, I don’t know about you, but I’m tired. And honestly, I don’t really love the idea of going back to my parents and Hook right now.”

Regina shrugged. She didn’t either.

“Let’s be real here, Regina. You and I together are the best shot Henry has. Let’s rest for a couple of hours, recharge our magic, and go find Pan on our own.”

The smirk on the Mayor’s face sent a thrill up Emma’s spine. She hated seeing, it reminded her too much of the hours she had spent locked in her bedroom in the loft, imagining that same smirk as she came on her own fingers, trying to stifle her moans.

“Very well, Miss Swan. I agree to your plan. Let us make camp over there in that clearing.”

Emma nodded and they began to set up a makeshift campsite. Emma was attempting to light the fire by hand in an effort to preserve her magic when Regina spoke.

“Miss Swan? May I ask you something?”

She looked up from her task. “What’s up, Regina?” She could feel the hesitation in the brunette as she struggled with the question.

“Never mind.” Regina stood up in a pretense to gather more sticks for the fire and Emma caught her arm.

“Tell me,” she said softly, and Regina sat back down.

“Would you have done it?” she asked. “If you hadn’t realized it was me, would you have…”

“Killed you?” Regina nodded and Emma sighed. “I honestly don’t know Regina.”

They sat in silence for a few moments before Emma spoke. “Pan said if I took the heart, I would get you back and if I crushed it, I would get Henry. I think I started to take it in hopes you would appear before I crushed it so you could-“ Her train of thought was interrupted by Regina standing up again abruptly and turning away.

“Regina?”

“You were hoping I would appear and crush it for you, so you wouldn’t have to,” she said bitterly.

“Wait, what? No, Regin-“

“It’s ok Miss Swan. I am well aware of my role in this little adventure. It is what I am here for, after all, is it not?” She walked away before Emma could see the tears in her eyes. Furious with herself, she stalked off, determined once and for all to trust absolutely no one but herself. To think, she had been prepared to humiliate herself in order to preserve the sainted Savior’s innocence.

“Damn it, Regina, stop walking away. That’s what got us into this mess in the first place.” She thought back to the argument that had infuriated Regina so much earlier that day. The look on her face was so similar to the one she had now. That morning, she had thought it was rage, but now…

“You were hurt,” she whispered.

“Excuse me?”

“This morning. I thought you were just pissed, but Snow and I, we hurt you, didn’t we?

Regina scoffed. “Don’t be absurd.”

“Stop it, Regina. Just tell me what the hell is going on.”

“Fine, Miss Swan! You’ve learned my dirty little secret. The Evil Queen has feelings, and yes, you hurt them. Congratulations.” Her voice was starting to crack, but she couldn’t seem to stop. “It is certainly a lot less than I deserve. So, go running back to Snow White and your precious pirate and revel in your victory.” She tried to leave, but an invisible force field stopped her. She growled as she felt the magic hold her in place.

“Let me go this instant, Miss Swan.”

“I will, but first, you’re going to listen to me.”

Regina tried out her best glare, but Emma just stared right back at her, and she heaved an impatient sigh.

“Fine. Say what you need to say, so I can go find our son.”

“First of all, I’m sorry about this morning. I should have defended you to Snow White.”

Regina scoffed again, but Emma ignored her. “I’m serious, Regina. Yes, you’ve done awful things, but that doesn’t excuse us treating you as a weapon to pull out every time there is a task to be done that would get our hands dirty.”

"I don't need you to defend me to Snow White." Still, she couldn't deny the warmth in her chest as she imagined the scene. 

"I know you don't. Actually, what I should have done was yanked the damn heart out myself."

"I'm sure Snow White would have loved that."

"Snow White can suck it," Emma said casually, grinning at the shock on Regina's face. "My so called lightness isn't more important than Henry's life. You know that, and I want you to know that I know that, too. I shouldn't have left you on that hill by yourself. I'm really sorry, Regina."

She acknowledged the apology with an awkward nod, not really sure how to respond. Many people had apologized to her in her life, usually when they were on their knees begging for mercy from her wrath, but she had never gotten one from anyone that mattered before. And certainly, never one that was offered with such sincerity. 

“Secondly, Regina. I wasn’t hoping you would appear so that you would kill that boy….or yourself? I guess? I was hoping you could help me figure out what to do next.”

Regina searched her face but saw no signs of deception. “I’m serious, Regina. You’re the smartest person I know. You play the long game, and I was hoping you saw a way out that I didn’t.”

“I think you may be confusing me with Rumpelstiltskin,” she said. “I’m the rash one, remember?”

“Believe me, Regina,” Emma said, walking closer to the brunette. “There is no chance that I would ever confuse you with Rumple.” There was heat in her eyes and Regina turned her face away quickly, but she knew the blonde saw her blush anyway.

“Can you release the magic now, please?” Emma did not respond, just studied her face.

“I’m not going to run, Sheriff. You need to preserve your magic, and I dislike being confined.”

Satisfied, Emma nodded and waved her hand. Regina walked back over to the fire and invited Emma to join her with a nod before she sat down.

“May I ask you something else?”

“That depends. Are you gonna let me finish answering before you run off this time?”

Regina smiled, but her hands were twisting in her lap nervously. “What did you see when you touched my heart? How did you know it was me?”

There was definite hesitation in Emma’s voice as she considered her answer. Part of her had hoped Regina would not ask this question, but she figured it was coming. She would want to know, too, if the situation were reversed.

“I saw a lot of things. It all happened very quickly, but I recognized your magic. Your love for Henry, of course. And I saw some of your memories. And…and some other stuff.”

Panicked, Regina asked, “What other stuff?” When there was no answer, she repeated herself. “What other stuff, Miss Swan?”

“Um….I’m not sure. Dreams, maybe? Or…or… fantasies.” Her voice ended on a whisper and it was impossible for Regina to ignore the significance of the blush that was lighting up the blonde’s cheeks.

“Oh, god.” She covered her face with her hands, wincing.

“Yup. Sorry, _Madam Mayor,_ ” she teased and suddenly Regina’s hands weren’t near enough protection to cover the blush heated up her face.

“Regina, it’s ok.” She tried to touch the brunette’s shoulder, but her hand was shrugged off.

“Please don’t, Miss Swan. I’m embarrassed enough as it is.”

“You really don’t have to be,” she began, but Regina shook her head, clearly ready to move on.

“Do I want to know which memories you saw?”

“Probably not. But they weren’t….um…good ones?”

A short bitter laugh escaped Regina. “No, I don’t expect they would be. I’m sorry you had to see that.”

“It’s ok, Regina. I just wish….I don’t know.”

Curiosity finally had Regina trudge past her embarrassment enough to make eye contact. “You wish what, Miss Swan?”

“I don’t know, Regina. I just wish someone would have seen how much pain you were in. I wish someone would have helped you.”

Touched beyond measure, Regina turned away with a shrug. “Yes, well. I am certainly not the only one that suffered. I am, however, the only one to retaliate the way I did.”

“You don’t have to do that, you know. The self-deprecating thing? You suffered, it’s ok to admit that.”

Regina shrugged. “Perhaps. But the fact remains, Miss Swan, you know far more about me than I was prepared to share with you. So, forgive me if my reaction is not up to your standards. I am just feeling at a distinct disadvantage in this conversation.”

“You know what? That’s fair enough. What do you say we even the score a little?” Emma smiled at the brunette. “What do you want to know?”

“Really?”

“Actually, I have a better idea.” Emma jumped up eagerly. “Maybe this thing will work in reverse, too. Why don’t you…you know….and see what you can see.”

“I want to make sure I understand you correctly, Miss Swan. Are you giving me permission to reach into your chest and touch your heart?” Her own heart stopped beating for a moment at the thought.

“Well, I mean, it sounds dirty when you say it like that. But yeah, that’s about what I was offering.”

“And you trust me to do that?”

The shrug from the blonde hid her nerves at the idea. “I mean, why not? Cora wasn’t able to pull my heart out, after all.”

Disappointed, Regina sat back on her heels. “Cora was not half the witch I am.”

“I know.” Emma reached out and grabbed her hand. “Regina, I _know_. That’s not what I meant. I trust you.”

Regina stared off into space but did not move to take her hand back. This conversation was beginning to wear on her and suddenly, she wanted it to be over. “It’s all right, Emma. I don’t need to…do as you suggest. I thank you for your trust.”

She removed her hand then, and stood up. At Emma’s questioning glance, she reassured her. “I am just stretching my legs.”

“Ok,” Emma nodded. “But Regina, I meant it. I do trust you.”

“Yes, I know. I appreciate it, but truthfully I am unsure of how to respond.”

“Hasn’t anyone trusted you before?”

“Not anyone that mattered, no. But then I haven’t exactly been trustworthy.” At Emma’s glare, she held up her hands. “I’m sorry. I will stop doing the, how did you so eloquently put it? The self-deprecating thing.”

Emma grinned. “Good. And for what it’s worth, Regina. If you had taken me up on my offer, you would have seen that you were not the only one feeling the way you are feeling.”

“Oh really?” Regina took a step towards the blonde, who stood up to face her. “Tell me, Miss Swan, how are you feeling?”

“I’m feeling like I want to do this.” Emma reached out and grabbed Regina’s face gently. “May I?”

Regina’s face heated up under her fingers. “By all means, Miss Swan.”

When Emma’s lips met hers, all of her discomfort was forgotten. She reached up to tangle her hands in the blonde’s hair, moaning against her lips. When they separated at last, Regina looked at her, eyes dark and seductive.

“Miss Swan, perhaps you would care to enlighten me about something. Which of my very many fantasies did you happen to see on your journey into my psyche?”

“Um…well. I saw one about the day I cut your apple tree.”

“Ah yes. One of my personal favorites.” Regina’s smirk was back. “If I remember correctly, when I came out to confront you, you-“

“Pushed you up against the tree,” Emma continued breathlessly, pushing Regina back up against one of the many trees that surrounded them. “And I pinned your arms above your head with my hand.”

“Well? What are you waiting for?”

“Wait, really?”

“Miss Swan, I have to say that in my fantasy you were a lot more aggressive. I’m going to say this once and once only. You have my permission to re-enact every aspect of that particular scenario. You have my word I will stop you if that is what I want to do.”

Emma’s eyes lit up and she grinned as she pinned Regina’s hands above her head and held her in place with her body weight. “You know my favorite part of your fantasy?” she asked.

“Please, do share with the class,” she said sarcastically, but her voice was stolen by Emma’s hand over her mouth.

“From what I saw, you wanted me to stop you from talking. Every time you protested that this wasn’t what you wanted, I kissed you until you changed your mind.”

“Really, Miss Swan, I don’t thi-“ the rest of her thought was cut off with the feeling of Emma’s tongue in her mouth. She grinned against the blonde’s mouth despite herself.

“You like that, don’t you _Madam Mayor_ ” and the heat spread between her legs instantly. No matter what, whenever Emma called her that, it brought back to memory a less civil time. A time when they spent most of their time in each other’s personal space, fighting with barely an inch between their angry faces. She could remember the aftermath of each of those fights, when she relieved the frustration alone in her vault. Fingers plunged inside of herself, she would think of the snap of the blonde’s eyes, the distinct smell of her coconut scented shampoo, until she came with abandon, each orgasm seemingly more intense than the last.

Still holding Regina’s arms with one hand, Emma used the other to rip her blouse open. Regina’s eyes narrowed as she watched the buttons fly in all different directions, but Emma shrugged. That was what magic was for. Regina’s silent protest was interrupted by the feeling of Emma yanking her bra up and without warning her mouth was on her breast. There was no tenderness in the kiss, no gentleness in the way she suckled the nipple.

There was no doubt about it, Regina liked it rough.

Emma’s mouth moved from her nipple back up to her throat, biting down hard on the sensitive flesh.

“You’re mine, Madam Mayor. And I am going to make sure everyone knows it.”

Something deep inside Regina rebelled against the idea of being marked but found that the reality of being marked by Emma Swan was something she found very intriguing. She lifted her chin to grant the blonde better access to her throat.

The rough kisses continued, in her mouth, down her neck, her clavicle and back down towards her breasts. She barely noticed how tired her arms were over her head, as she rocked her hips frantically, trying to draw Emma closer to her. The pool between her legs was growing and all she wanted was to relieve some of the ache on any part of Emma’s body that she could reach.

Abruptly, Emma released her hands to fumble with the clasp on her pants.

“Hurry, Miss Swan,” she hissed as Emma’s hands stilled suddenly. Regina opened her eyes to see that Emma was not continuing.

“What is it?”

“Umm…this is kind of all I saw,” she admitted.

Regina couldn’t stop herself. She burst out laughing at Emma’s sheepish grin. The girl was just so cute, even when she was trying to be aggressive. “You have an imagination, yes?”

Emma nodded.

“Well then, Miss Swan,” she growled. “I suggest you use it.”

Her pants were yanked down, and a hand reached towards the elastic of her panties. Her impatience grew as she waited for the barrier to be removed.

“Emma, today is not the day for teasing.” Her hips continued to rock as the liquid between legs began to spill out.

“But I want to-“ Emma was interrupted by Regina’s hand on her wrist. She looked up to see a surprising gentleness in her dark eyes.

“Later,” she promised, and her eyes drifted shut again as Emma nodded, pulling Regina’s panties down at last. She swallowed a scream as Emma’s fingers found her clit, rubbing hard and fast.

“You’re so wet,” Emma said reverently, and Regina chuckled.

“Yes, well, that is what happens when you have the chance to play out one of your own fantasies.” She moaned again as Emma’s fingers slipped in her and began to pump.

“Besides, you have very talented fingers.” Her sentence was cut off again by Emma’s mouth on hers.

“Enough talking, Madam Mayor.” The sheepish grin was gone, and her voice sounded rough and possessive.

Regina groaned as the heat spread further. “Please, Miss Swan. I’ll do anything, just please, please.”

“Please what, Madam Mayor? What do you want me to do?”

Regina didn’t answer, and Emma’s fingers stilled inside of her. She groaned at the loss of movement.

“Please, Emma! Make me come, now please!” she begged as Emma’s fingers began to pump again. Her thumb rubbed Regina’s clit and her fingers picked up their pace, finding that spot inside of her that made her see stars.

“Oh God, Emma! Yes, yes, don’t stop! Harder, please!”

Wow, she really did like it rough.

Emma grinned and twisted her fingers inside of Regina. With a cry that likely alerted the entire island to their location, Regina came, right in front of Emma’s eyes, head thrown back and hands clenching in her blonde hair. Emma rode out the orgasm with her, never slowing her fingers until Regina finally stilled, breathing hard.

“You called me Emma,” she smiled. Regina shoved her shoulder, laughing.

“Seriously? That’s what you got out of that?”

“You never call me Emma.”

“I’ll call you whatever you want if you agree to keep doing that.”

Emma sank down to the ground and Regina turned to her with a wicked grin. “Your turn.”

“As tempting as that sounds, Regina, we need to find Henry and get the hell out of here.”

“You wouldn’t be saying that if you had seen my fantasy in its entirety.” But still, she conceded the point with a disappointed grunt.

“Like you said. Later.”

Emma magicked the buttons back on Regina’s blouse as the brunette began to straighten herself out. “You know,” she began conversationally, “I’m really glad that you got the chance to fulfill one of your fantasies.”

“Is that right?”

“Mhmm. But it wouldn’t have been the way I would have picked to do this.”

“Do tell, Miss Swan,” she said, pulling out her compact mirror and adjusting her hair.

“If we had done this my way, Regina, I would have touched you for hours. Soft and slow, you know?”

Regina’s mouth dropped open as Emma continued. “I would have run my fingers over every inch of your skin, finding every single sensitive spot on your body. Then, once you were trembling and begging me to let you come, I would do it all over again.” 

She grinned at the look on Regina’s face. “By time I was done touching you and tasting you, you would come so hard and so many times, that you would forget every single bad thing that ever happened to you.” She reached up and stroked Regina’s hair.

“I know you like it rough, Regina. But somewhere along the line, someone really should have told you that you deserve tenderness, too.”

Regina blinked hard, overcome, and she had no idea what to say in response. She swallowed a few times, trying to find words. At last, she gave up with a shrug, as a few tears began to fall.

Emma reached out and touched her face. “Tears, Regina?”

She tried again to blink them back but found she couldn’t.

“I’m sorry. It’s just….no one has spoken to me like that in so many years.”

“Well,” said Emma with a casual shrug. “That’s what I’m here for.”


End file.
